Essentially Abnormal
by Bai Hikari Tsubasa
Summary: He was a professional. He was the only normal being in a world of abnormalities. And his job? Bring the disturbed back to the light of society. - AU, 200-550 words ficlets featuring Sesshoumaru and Miroku.  Non yaoi
1. Monochrome

**Author's note:** New fiction again! Without even finishing the last two? ...Yup, unfortunately, I just liked the new idea (despite its lack of originality) so much that I have to get it going before I loose touch with it. But that doesn't mean that I won't continue the other two fics, no? =]

Just a heads up, if you stumble in here looking for some yaoi, I am sorry to say that you are in the wrong place. O: But if you're still curious as to what will happen, by all means, you are welcomed to stay and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the InuYasha cast. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the respective producers.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1: Monochrome~<p>

Black and white.

The two universal colors that was common and recognized by all cultures across the world.

The colors grace his room: the black carpet, the black leather chair in the corner, the white walls, and the white lamp – with an occasional addition of gray that escaped the confines of the monochromatic scheme. But that was no matter to him. The gray just made it dull. Very dull. Perfect.

The dullness of the room made his clients feel further insecurity as they are offered the comforts of the black leather chair. That was why they always started spilling every single thing that their poor minds can come up with, pouring their deepest and darkest secrets to him.

And what did he do? Yes, nod and give advices in professional tones that sounded like he understood their problems. Which he did, but he didn't care enough to sympathize with them in the least bit. It was their problem after all, not his.

As the clock (which happened to have a black frame) clicked its hands towards eight, a small ring could be heard down the hallways, immediately followed by a monotonous voice.

"The client is here."

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the clock. At least the client was right on time.

"Let him come in."


	2. readthrough

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the InuYasha casts, all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective producers.

~Chapter 2: Read-through~

Anyone first entering through those doors was damned. The moment they made their first step, they had no more secrets to hide. Sesshoumaru was a well-known psychologist for a reason. What with his demonic instincts to aid him, he was able to grasp his clients' (which happened to be humans most of the time) conditions easily. Such weak creatures.

Sesshoumaru flipped nonchalantly through his papers. The client would probably be like the others: small, pale face framed by tousled hair along with timid eyes that convey fear, jumping at any and every sounds. Although they all have different problems, but essentially, they all looked the same. And usually their actions gave them away as well. Some stuttered like they got a cotton ball stuffed down their throats, others wrung their hands so frequently that he wished they would just drop off. Regardless, Sesshoumaru could give just one glance, read them like they were open books, and decide his course of actions.

And so it surprised him when in walked a young man of twenty, neck-length hair tied in a ponytail with shining purple eyes. He was composed and held his head high. But the last thing that Sesshoumaru expected was the huge grin on his face.

The man extended his hand and smiled.

"Good greetings, I'm Miroku."

"Sesshoumaru."


	3. Obsession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and their respective producers.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3: Obsession~<p>

"Dang, this place sure looks bor-ree-ing," Miroku whistled as he looked around the room.

"Hn."

The man reclined himself comfortably into the leather chair without being asked, folded his arms across his chest and stared at Sesshoumaru expectantly. The latter raised one eyebrow and stared back. The two men commenced staring at one another for awhile before Miroku broke the silence.

"Well, I thought you were going to start the therapy and ask me questions about my life, job, whatever. You know, those things that you see in movies all the time."

Sesshoumaru had to acknowledge the fact that he was not up against an ordinary client. This client seemed too...in control of himself. He quickly sifted through a few paper on his desk, located one and glanced through it.

"Mr. Houshi-"

"Oh _please_, drop the formalities and call me Miroku."

"Miroku, it seems that you have an obsession with -"

A knock at the door interrupted the silver-haired man. His assistant, Kagura, walked into the room with a pot of coffee and two cups, her expression so bored that the monochrome room seem colorful in comparison. She was about to reach Sesshoumaru's desk when she went rigid and whirled around. With a strained look in her eyes, she tried to control herself and hurried out of the room, using the tray to cover her behind.

Sesshoumaru saw what just happened and Miroku grinned.

"– An obsession with women."


	4. First thought

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and the cast. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and their respective producers.

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 4: First thought ~<p>

"You are not going to ask about my profile, are you?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow as he leaned back further into the chair.

"These are already listed in the documents." Sesshoumaru shifted the papers slightly just to emphasize his point. This must be the tenth time that the client had tried to redirect his attention, and to think that they haven't even gotten into the real swing of things yet!

"Nice furniture you got there, but don't you think they are a tidbit too boring?"

"Mr. Houshi, I would appreciate it if we focus on _your _problems," Sesshoumaru had unconsciously reverted back to the formal referrals.

"Just thought we might strike a more meaningful conversation," Miroku shrugged innocently, letting the slip pass.

"Let us start with a Freudian approach. You can relate to me all that you think, dream or fantasize about." The demon was truly miffed by this point that his client had not started the free associations on his own accord, nor had the client shown any signs of starting it. But he will get to the bottom of the man's problems, solve them, and then wash his hands clean of the person.

"Do you truly want to know what I am thinking right now?" Miroku cocked his head to the side.

"Yes."

"I am thinking that it's a pity you are not a woman, or you would have been absolutely gorgeous."

"Don't stretch it."

Miroku smirked to himself. _This is going to be fun._


	5. Progress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and the cast. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and their respective producers.

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 5: Progress ~<p>

The clock on the wall ticked to nine forty-five when suddenly Kagura appeared at the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru, your next client is already waiting in the lobby," she said curtly as she caught sight of Miroku in the chair. Said man turned to face her with a playful wink. "I suggest that you inform your...client that he needs to depart now less the other client starts breaking down." With that said, the assistant practically propelled herself through the doorway.

"You have quite an interesting assistant there," Miroku looked longingly. "What do you guys do on free times?"

"I take it that this is part of your free association." Sesshoumaru said as he scribbled down notes.

"So what do you guys _do_ when you were alone?" Miroku sidled closer to the psychologist, eyes gleaming.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pushed his pen behind his ear, an act deemed cute by many girls. "Mr. Houshi – Miroku," he corrected immediately when the man tried to say something, "I am afraid that the session's over. We shall continue to pursue the topic tomorrow at eight." That was an euphemism for the fact that they had not gotten any further from where they were since an hour and fifteen minutes ago.

As Miroku left, Sesshoumaru reorganized his thoughts. He had indeed met a formidable opponent this time, one that easily led him on detours. But he was confident that he would get things under control again. Sure, the client might upset his usual routine of doing things for one day, but he might not be so lucky the next day.


	6. Mirror

**Hola guys, been 2 years since I updated it. But like I said before, this is an on and off fiction when I ran out of ideas for my other ones. Hope you enjoy!**

~Chapter 6: Mirror~

"Are you going to work already?" A tired girl asked from the doorway while rubbing her eyes. It was six-thirty in the morning and the neighborhood remained in slumber.

"Yes Rin, and you have to go back to sleep. Tell Jaken to wake you up later," Sesshoumaru said as he lowered himself to the ground. This was the only time he would show any signs of affection as he allowed Rin to hug him around the neck. Despite his cold exterior, deep down, Sesshoumaru had always been fond of his adopted daughter, whether she was a human or not. She added light into his life with her incessant chattering about the most trivial matters.

With that said the demon rose up again and checked his reflection in the long mirror located near the door of his house. He noted with displeasure that his collar was slightly ruffled and with a swift stroke, corrected it. He also noticed from the corner of his eye that a few strands of his hair was displaced, which he amended by smoothing it down.

"Why is Fluffy making up?" Rin asked innocently, using the nickname that she had made for Sesshoumaru.

Said demon froze in his actions. That was right, he usually never spent that long looking for flaws in his complexion because he _knew_ he was already perfect, so why the sudden shift? Unbidden, Miroku's words floated back to his mind: _"I am thinking that it's a pity you are not a woman, or you would have been absolutely gorgeous."_

He growled threateningly to himself, he was already letting the client get to his mind. Preposterous!

~Word count: 272~


End file.
